User talk:Ash622
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 18:19, October 7, 2012 No, there's not really a main storyline, but we make our own plots. You can meet Shimmerbreeze and Swiftsand(Misty) in the middle of the camp when your on. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 19:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ASH! Get on WFW CHAT! Or IRC! or both... NOW! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 23:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! I can make ya a siggie if you want. What should it say, and what colors? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|...You never saw it coming]] 00:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! Here it is. I'm SO sorry, but just couldn't get it to link to The Army Series. I'm such a fail at coding ): So to make it work, go to Preferences and type { {SUBST:User:Ash622/Sig} } without the spaces.Tell me if it works or not! [[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|' Rainheart]] '&Fishleap ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh and if you want to change it here's the link: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:Ash622/Sig?action=edit Hey Ash! I'm SO glad to hear that you like this place! :D So, to link to The Army Series, put [ http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/The_Army_Series The Army Series ] except without the spaces between the brackets. I think you can probably still code that and everything. Hope this helped! If it didn't, feel free to tell me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 20:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai Ash! I'm so glad it worked ^-^ I'm on NC IRC, if you wanna join me! All you have to do is click here! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 22:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Reedwhisker is now a mentor. Reedwhisker you have served your Clan well, it is time you get a apprentice, your apprentice is Dovepaw. - Misty Hi Ash! That's a great idea :D I'll tell Ninja and Misty and Moon and see what they think of it, k? That would really help... I just hope one of them has the energy to do it xD. jk Thanks! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 19:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what time zone that is... so um, message me when you're on, k? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Ash, uh I have no idea what happened, or how to put it back. I'm really sorry. ): User:Mistybird/sig Hey Ash! Sorry I missed ya, but Beechfur will come see Rainheart as soon as possible.(You want a yes right?) And hmm... how bout Shimmerbreeze? She's on the shy side, but I think she'd like a mate. ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 11:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL, no I don't think so. You can probably just mention to Moon that your kit should become an apprentice soon and maybe we can arrange a ceremony or something. Also, aw, sounds good! Tell me when you're on and we'll RP. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 19:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Get on WFW chat! Pwease? NOW! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 01:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ash, you on? Want to roleplay? Join me on chat. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was sleeping :( I am A survivor! 12:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :D I am A survivor! 21:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Here is the picture! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] I LOVE THE SIGGIE ASH! TIS AMAZING! THX! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 17:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) YESYESYESYESYES! We're all on WFW chat! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting'']] 17:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Here is Wolfpaw: Hailpaw: Here is Rainheart! Sorry she looks a little wierd. Im just not that good... "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:51, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! even though they aren't too good. Are you on? "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on both in around 10-15 mins! Hope to see you then :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC)